The proposed study is a longitudinal analysis of response to a uniform single-event stressor (graduate entrance examination) by young women (n = 22) who have experienced an assault in the past three years. Comparison will be made to a group of women of similar age who have experienced a non-assault trauma in the past three years (n = 22), and to women who have not experienced a trauma in their lifetime (n= 22). The goals of this research are: (1) to replicate and expand findings of chronic reductions in hypothalamic-pituitary-adrenal (HPA) axis reactivity in women following assault; and (2) to associate this dysregulation with specific socioemotional outcomes (mental health, daily mood, and substance use). Chronic sensitization of the HPA axis would be indicated here by reduced production of salivary cortisol in response to acute stress and would be expected to predict earlier onset and higher levels of anxiety and depression to acute stress, overall increases in anhedonia, and increased use of addictive drugs relative to controls (particularly opiates and alcohol). Outcomes of this investigation include indicators of depression, anxiety, and drug/alcohol use, and will have relevance to the prediction and prevention of mental disorder and substance abuse.